leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
EP271
}} Playing with Fire! (Japanese: バシャーモふたたび！ハヅキとのたたかい！！ Returns! Battle Against !!) is the 271st episode of the Pokémon anime. It first aired in Japan on October 24, 2002 and in the United States on October 4, 2003. Blurb Ash is battling Harrison from Hoenn at the Johto League Silver Conference. Pikachu is very excited to be battling, but Harrison's Kecleon knocks Pikachu out in Round 1. It's a close match the whole way through, but one by one Harrison knocks out Totodile, Snorlax, and Noctowl. Ash cleverly guides Bayleef through a rough battle with Harrison's Houndoom. Houndoom is a fire type Pokémon so it has the advantage, but Ash had Bayleef use its Vine Whip attack to close Houndoom's mouth. In the end, Bayleef is able to knock out Houndoom! But Bayleef is no match for Harrison's last Pokémon. Harrison's sixth Pokémon is one that Ash has never seen before—Blaziken. It's a fire type Pokémon and it's at a really high level. Ash has saved Charizard for last. With two strong fire types in the arena, it's hard to predict the outcome! (To be continued!) Plot has chosen to battle 's . Kecleon disappears by using its Ability to evade . Pikachu locks on by listening, and he chases Kecleon but Kecleon uses its attack to confuse Pikachu, then tosses him with its tongue. Harrison then orders a attack, and it hits Pikachu but Pikachu stands up and hides in the grass. But Kecleon uses its tongue to cut the grass, but it is grabbed by Pikachu and Ash orders a , knocking Kecleon out. Harrison recalls Kecleon. Harrison then sends out , the same one he captured before the tournament opened. Pikachu uses another Thunderbolt, but Sneasel dodges and uses a , knocking out Pikachu. Ash takes a second to collect Pikachu from the field, then sends out . Totodile uses , but Sneasel attempts to use Metal Claw, but Sneasel is on the arm by Totodile. Totodile finishes Sneasel with its tail, leaving Sneasel unable to continue the battle. Harrison chooses to fight next. Totodile uses , but Hypno is totally unfazed by the attack. Hypno then uses , taking full control of Totodile. Next Hypno uses a attack to send Totodile flying, knocking it out. Ash sends out , but Snorlax appears to be sleeping peacefully. Although this would prevent Snorlax from being affected by Hypnosis, Hypno takes advantage of the situation by using on Snorlax. This soon however unintentionally wakes Snorlax up, as it is angry at having its dreams stolen & Ash's mother further illustrates the point by making a remark about Snorlax's angry expression. Hypno is then blasted by a and is knocked out. There's a five minute intermission due to three of Harrison's Pokémon being unable to battle. As the second half begins, Ash sends out and Harrison chooses . Noctowl hits Steelix with , but Steelix counters with , which blinds Noctowl. Noctowl is hit with a attack from Steelix, and Noctowl attempts to use Hypnosis. However, Steelix then uses which knocks Noctowl out of the match. Ash sends Snorlax back out. Snorlax prepares to use its Hyper Beam, but Steelix s Snorlax up. Steelix then uses before Snorlax uses to be free from Steelix's Bind. Snorlax proceeds to knock Steelix out with a Hyper Beam. Harrison's next Pokémon is . Snorlax uses Hyper Beam once more. However, Houndoom uses to deflect the attack and Snorlax ends up getting blasted by its own Hyper Beam, and is taken out of the fight. is amazed that Harrison's Houndoom can use Counter. Ash's next Pokémon is . This surprises Harrison, however, as a Pokémon like Bayleef is weak against Pokémon like Houndoom. Bayleef starts with , but a attack from Houndoom burns the leaves. Ash orders , while Harrison orders . The attacks miss, but then, Bayleef uses around Houndoom's mouth, which prevents Houndoom from using Flamethrower and Bite. Bayleef tosses Houndoom to the ground, and then finishes the battle off with . Harrison is down to his last Pokémon— . was surprised to see Blaziken, while Brock, however, notes Bayleef has to battle another type-advantaged Pokémon. Bayleef starts with Razor Leaf, but Blaziken uses its legs to kick the leaves in a flash (doing this with nothing but natural kicking ability and no moves or techniques of any kind), instead of using its Fire-type attacks. This impressive and shocking display of strength and speed causes Ash to determine to have Bayleef stay away from Blaziken as much as possible, therefore he orders a Vine Whip, but it was caught by Blaziken. Ash is shocked at another incredible display of reflexes while Blaziken proceeds to reel Bayleef in. Ash orders a Body Slam, to use Blaziken's power against it, but Blaziken uses . Bayleef is knocked out. Now Ash is also down to his last Pokémon and he chooses . Harrison knows this will be challenging as Ash's Charizard is a high level Pokémon. Both Pokémon launch their Flamethrowers and the attacks meet in mid-air, resulting in a huge ball of fire. Major events * and continue their quarterfinals Full Battle, and are left with their last Pokémon. * Harrison is revealed to own a and a . * Ash's Bayleef is revealed to know . Debuts Pokémon debuts Characters Humans * * * * Jessie * James * * * Jackson * Macy * * Pokémon Who's That Pokémon?: (U.S. and international), (Japan) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ; ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( 's) * ( ) * ( 's) * ( 's) * ( ) * * Trivia * This episode can be found on the second Game Boy Advance Video Pokémon cartridge. * Ash's Snorlax is confirmed male in the English dub as Professor Oak says in the dub "Snorlax's Hyper Beam was sent back to him at double the power." * Team Rocket doesn't blast off or recite the motto in this episode. Errors * When Ash sends out Totodile, he throws a normal , despite the fact that he caught it with a . * Harrison's Steelix hits Ash's Noctowl with , which should not be possible since Noctowl is a Flying type, and as such should not be affected by a move. * During the introduction, the narrator says that Harrison is using Pokémon Ash has never seen before but it shows as an example, even though Kecleon is one of the few Hoenn Pokémon Ash has seen before. Pikachu, Misty, and Brock appeared not to recognize the Kecleon either. * When is hit by 's , he is shown with spiral eyes, which is normally used as an indication that a Pokémon has been knocked out, and yet is still able to battle. To make matters more confusing, when Pikachu is knocked out a couple of minutes later, he is shown with the standard spiral eyes. * At the halfway point, the announcer incorrectly states that this is the semifinals instead of the quarterfinals. * On Pokemon.com, the title says "Play with Fire!" instead of "Playing with Fire!". * When Ash sends out Snorlax for the second time, the white part of its belly is disconnected from the white part of its face. * In the dub, Politoed's voice is absent in this episode. Dub edits * Totodile's is incorrectly referred to as in the dub. * Steelix's is incorrectly referred to as in the dub. In addition, Steelix cannot legally learn Wrap. In other languages |da= |de= |nl= |fi= |fr_eu= |he=!משחקים באש |it= |no= |pt_br= |pt_eu= |es_la= |es_eu= |sv= |pl= |hi=आग से खेलना! }} 271 Category:Episodes written by Atsuhiro Tomioka Category:Episodes storyboarded and directed by Toshiaki Suzuki Category:Episodes storyboarded by Toshiaki Suzuki Category:Episodes directed by Toshiaki Suzuki Category:Episodes animated by Izumi Shimura Category:Pokémon League episodes Category:Episodes focusing on Ash Category:Episodes in which an alternately colored Pokémon appears de:Spiel mit dem Feuer! es:EP273 fr:EP271 it:EP271 ja:無印編第271話 zh:精灵宝可梦 第272集